


阴暗的走廊

by Rainydow (yuke)



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, absurd plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuke/pseuds/Rainydow
Summary: 皇帝的宫殿，阴暗的走廊浮士德用契约索取了魔鬼的身体魔鬼用爱欲戏弄了浮士德的灵魂





	1. Chapter 1

1  
开始是瓦尔普吉斯夜的淫词艳曲，魔马撕裂云和旷野，酒桶里有烧不尽的火焰旋涡。在布罗肯峰的树影里，他忘了绑着铁链的鸟，森林中的精灵歌唱直到他入睡，流水打在石头上。不，为什么不是更早，有一个星星都掩去了颜色的夜晚，炉火舔过木柴，红衣人敲开了门，那个魔鬼，他......  
“先生...先生！”  
浮士德眼前突然亮了，他突然从梦里醒过来，他浑身战栗，甩开了梅菲斯特的手，而后者悠悠地抄起手来。  
这里并没有多亮堂，浮士德确认了一下手边墙壁的存在，坚实而盖满暗纹，脚下铺着细腻的软毯，长长的走廊里立着沉默的雕像，他抬头去看，宗教的绘画覆盖了穹顶。啊，那长明的圆形烛灯是如何变换成天国的光圈，那滚烫的烛泪会像末日的审判降落在他的头顶...他头晕目眩了，那雕像究竟长着怎样的脸呀，加百列，加尼米德，路西法...看那含笑的嘴角，浮士德拧着眉头念出了他的名字：梅菲斯特...  
“为什么拉我来这阴暗的走廊？今日的盛况可是前所未有！半个神圣帝国的珍奇纷至沓来，竟没有任何能吸引您驻足片刻？”魔鬼用逼问回应他，可浮士德仿佛还在梦中。  
我都做了什么？是我带他来这里了吗？浮士德愣愣地看了梅菲斯特片刻，终于找回了意识，想起些许眼前的事，关于这场宏大的宫廷宴会他的魔鬼是如何和那些贵妇人调笑，如何取悦那个皇帝。他的魔鬼——当然是他的，他们间有血字的契约，他割血的手臂上还有地狱的标记，在世时他尽可以像牲口一样奴役那个魔鬼，而这可怖的烙印也无时无刻不在提醒他交付的那个畜生一样的未来。  
浮士德不由地咬牙切齿：“那都算不得什么。你枉费心机，已经智穷力竭，拿不出更多的乐趣？”  
“您还想要什么尽可直言？总比挖苦讽刺，板起一张漂亮脸来得好。”梅菲斯特嗤笑一声走上前来，浮士德后退了一步，再退，可恶魔步步紧逼，把他赶到了墙边。“权力？财富？那个皇帝给你的还不够，你想要教皇的高冠？”浮士德不支一般抵上墙壁，他的脑袋疼得厉害，四肢开始发热，他仰起头又看到天顶画，和持剑的圣彼得对上了视线。  
“好啊，我都可以给你，别像个婆娘似的扭扭捏捏......对呀...”魔鬼露出促狭的笑容高声道，  
“看来我的主人苦修日子过腻了，现在缺少一个女人！”  
“闭嘴，毒蛇...”上帝啊他在对那个魔鬼起反应，浮士德全想起来了：他拉他的手从繁闹的宴会带到阴暗的走廊，单纯只是因为他想要。他感到梅菲斯特的脸离他越来越近，难道魔鬼也在用同样炽热的眼光看着他？浮士德嘴唇发干了。他是第一次正视梅菲斯特吗，为何那造型优美的脸部轮廓和恰到好处的五官，从未一次像今天这样令他坐立难安？他将带着一身烈火在冥河中浸泡三天三夜，假如地府为他打开大门？那介于男性和女性之间的美绝非出于自然，只有宗教的神秘力量能为此作解，当梅菲斯特的手抓住他的肩膀时...他在恶魔猩红的眼瞳中看到了自己。

位置的颠倒只是一瞬间。浮士德扳着梅菲斯特的手把他按在墙上，克制不住地亲吻了他。那唇就像想象一般柔软，有着致命的吸引力。世界瞬间化为灰烬，言语失去光彩，上帝的灵飘在水面上。  
“不准用魔法。”浮士德察觉到怀中恶魔的小动作。  
“...你不该这样命令我。”梅菲斯特敛去了口中的咒语：“你准会后悔。”  
那听起来像是一种警告，但他有什么理由这样做？  
浮士德梦游似的微笑一下，又在那唇上落下一个吻，“浮士德的灵魂属于你...”  
“现在满足我的愿望，梅菲斯特。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
我要的是最苦痛的欢乐，最无助的热情！安逸和仇恨相互交织，成功和毁灭相互混合！你明白吗？你会明白吗？可恨的魔鬼，你就在那笑着吧...但不要离得太远，把你的假面揭下吧，把我的胸膛剖开吧！你就能看到我的...你的......但死亡会夺去我的欢愉吗？

“对此您享有全权——”浮士德听到梅菲斯特偏高的音调划开了他头顶的梦境。魔鬼作了一个听凭摆布的姿态。  
“我爱你...我爱你。”  
“我当然明白！”梅菲斯特笑着舔了一下浮士德按在他嘴角的手指，“恶魔也这样对魔女山盟海誓，在瓦尔普吉斯之夜的篝火边。”  
“你！你除了嘲笑就无话可说？”  
“毕竟这个时代人们除了玩笑一无是——唔”  
浮士德用一个亲吻结束了他的话语权，开始脱他的衣服。梅菲斯特遮盖单薄身体的金线复杂的红色法衣被揉皱松散，浮士德的手掌轻松滑入了胸腔和布料间的空隙，触摸到甜美的体肤和支棱的肋骨。浮士德的手轻快地游走，魔鬼渐渐难耐地呻吟起来，手臂缠上了浮士德的颈，脸颊轻蹭他的鼻子，“嗯哼...好博士，再给我一个吻。”  
“你就是这样对待每一个人？”浮士德吻他，优美修长的手指落到了大腿内侧，梅菲斯特伸长脖子仰起头发出满足的抽气：“专注眼前的乐趣，我的好先生，言多必失是遗憾的根源。你不仅要操一个魔鬼的屁股，还想撬开他的嘴？...啊啊！”  
“...做爱和喝酒，人们总相信此时的话出自真心...我要的不仅仅是你的身体，你明明一清二楚？”  
梅菲斯特突然止不住地大笑，干瘦的胸腔剧烈起伏，但双腿仍不依不饶地扣住浮士德的腰：“好得很，有够残忍！你在做爱的时候拷问一个魔鬼！哈...请教我的感情学博士，受用一个处女和受用一个婊子有什么区别？...我总能使你满意...”梅菲斯特的手抱上了浮士德坚实的背脊，抚摸他，把唇贴上他皱紧的眉头，伸出舌头舔去了浮士德额头上一滴薄汗。浮士德感到后背升起一丝寒意，似乎地狱阴沉的占有欲正从魔鬼体内渗透出来。“好吧，好吧，我会回答你的问题！只要你的好东西仍使我满意——上帝给每个男人下身安上一个恶魔，用它们进行最邪恶的活动。如果它还没有生锈...！我的地狱就永远只有您第一个和最后一个客人！”  
魔鬼拿炽烈疯狂的眼光盯着浮士德的眼睛，不可不谓“真诚”，似乎发起这个罪恶的提议的不是浮士德而是他自己。浮士德觉察到些奇怪的东西，“我想你的地狱再容不下别的恶魔。”  
“您大可一试，甚至再定个赌...但恐怕来不及，浮士德。”  
于是浮士德听见转角由远而近的人声：  
“陛下要那两个术士...一个蓝袍一个红衣，仗着受宠无法无天。在宫中细找，不要疏忽！陛下要在宴会诸侯面前炫耀他们的奇迹表演。”

金属声的脚步越来越近，浮士德把眼光转向梅菲斯特，魔鬼把不整的衣物慢条斯理拢了拢，裸露的胸膛上还有新鲜的咬痕，两手一摊：“看样子我们就会这样被逮到，您打算跪在皇帝跟前怎样解释，卖弄巫术的同性恋者？如果皇帝决定亲手送你下地狱我倒是欢迎备至......”  
“梅菲斯特！”  
“您之前不是吩咐，不许我使用魔法？”  
“...我收回成命，你这十足的恶魔。”  
“好，噤声。”浮士德掐着梅菲斯特的脸，魔鬼咧嘴一笑，毫无征兆地扑上前抓住他将他吻住。下一秒宫中守卫的火把便映照了两人。  
突然明亮的光线使浮士德一度失明。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
“感觉如何，我亲爱的主人？”  
“...他们走过去了？走远了吗？”浮士德一把把梅菲斯特推开到墙上，心脏狂跳不止，“你又戏弄我，对不对？......或许，你一早就安排好了障眼法，却坐等着看我出丑。”浮士德狠狠地说着，倒听不出气恼。梅菲斯特挑逗地舔着嘴角，浮士德把他按倒，牙齿咬上尖尖的耳廓作为惩罚，魔鬼窃笑着享受这一切。  
“做一切你想做的！浮士德，我是你的，”梅菲斯特挣脱开来张开手臂，绕着他的颈，浮士德抱着他的腰，“——只要你（我）还活着...！”他们同时收紧了双手，身体紧紧地贴在了一起，从胸到腹，彼此都感到对方男性器官坚硬的勃起，荒唐的情欲开始蔓延。  
谁都没有再讲话，他们交换了一个激烈的吻。浮士德喘息着，而梅菲斯特也乐得配合他，他们撕扯对方的衣服直到不剩寸缕，久远时代人类本就这样生活，灾难和生死被阻挡在乐园外，善恶果束之高阁。蛇给人类送来了这种罪恶，恶魔红色的外皮被扔在地上，苍白的内里正被啃噬，好像要触及到漆黑的果核或者说心脏。这样的罪恶，可没有比罪恶更华丽的。浮士德把梅菲斯特抵在墙上，清晨玫瑰花瓣上结下的露水挂在他的眼睫下，汗涔涔的肉体交缠在一起，在粉饰的墙上投下蠕动的影子。  
如果爱欲是原罪，那也是通往另一种天国的道路。伊甸园中万物寂静无声，因为人类的手指探入了地狱的洞口，于是虚空中有雷霆的声音对他说  
“你还在等什么，进来！”

梅菲斯特吃痛地抓着人类的头发，浮士德的利刃贯穿了他的身体。“啊...浮士德...!”锋芒捅破了糖衣，甜腻的呻吟弥漫了整个走廊的空气。魔鬼随着浮士德的侵入浑身战栗，疼痛和快感从那一点窜到全身，或许他不该邀请他邀请地那么急，哦但一想到那头漂亮金色的卷发在脸颊上磨蹭，皮肤酥痒的触感，他太美了，任谁都会迫不及待，谁一靠近就要融化在他迷人的眼波里。那湛蓝的深邃的瞳孔，让魔鬼想到了遥远的天国日子，那时他没有头上长角也没有一条马腿，他有一对漂亮的白色翅膀，但那里他们不做爱。梅菲斯特贪婪地注视着浮士德的肉体，在此之前他从未对男人的身体产生强烈的渴望，他必须拥有它，或者让他来占有自己 。浮士德太投入了，他双颊泛着玫瑰色的青春健康的红，闭着眼睛，使魔鬼得以肆无忌惮地欣赏他的姿态并沉醉地呻吟着，把催情的唾液舔入他的眼睛，好让他的主人、他的情人，继续沉入这场邪恶的交易。魔鬼必须做爱，不做骨头里都要发痒；人类也必须做爱，不做肉体就会无法承受思考而爆炸。他们是如此从骨子里需要彼此，梅菲斯特想，虽然谁都不会承认，但这自然地就像他们的交合是如此的欢喜和合适。梅菲斯特更张大了他的双腿，手插入浮士德松软的金发引导他进入到深处。浮士德不断抽动的性器顶得他的身体剧烈摇晃，产生了在狂涛骇浪中浮沉的眩晕感。  
现在任何的不适都消失了，简单磨合过后两人都已经可以充分地感受到交合的快感。浮士德握住梅菲斯特的腰，一下又一下地干进魔鬼湿热的地狱，就像车轮碾过泥泞的路，地狱如此热情地欢迎他，把他的铁一般的罪恶悉数吞纳入腹，还妄图吸收他整个灵魂？魔鬼的屁股青紫泛红，他惊叫着浮士德的名字射了一次，污秽的液体溅上两人的腹部，他把它抹开，握着他巨大的东西开始自慰；他们交合的地方同样不堪，人类用力拍打礁石不断带出雪白的浅沫，拔出又插入，既然做爱是将恶魔关入地狱，那苟合的啧啧水声泄露出受苦的死者号泣的深渊一角：  
诅咒荒唐的欲望！我们丧失永恒的天国之乐！诅咒该死的魔鬼，他和他的手段不得超生！  
但在世的人仍应诅咒理性！谁抛却它，就进入现世的乐园......

这是他们接的不知道第几个吻，唾液滴淌下来在灼热的皮肤上蒸发。梅菲斯特被浮士德操得一团乱糟，长发被汗水毫无章法地贴在身上脸上，莱茵河每年潮汛多少次，月亮每月变化多少次，他腹中的精液就干涸又被填满多少次。当然魔鬼也同样报复了他的主人，他身上没有一处不赤红，没有一处不被索吻，已经精疲力尽，在快感高潮的时候魔鬼抓伤了他，极大程度地满足了血腥的欲望。唾液汗液，血液及精液，浸泡了他们的肢体，魔鬼满意地笑了，他还想吻吻那根东西。  
“我爱你。”浮士德把梅菲斯特放倒在地上，欺身压上去，魔鬼任由那金色的卷发在胸上磨蹭，手抓住那团蓬松的阳光给了他脸颊一个吻。  
“这太冷了，浮士德，我们在各种地方做爱，除了在床上。”  
“哦你这说的是什么话，”浮士德惊异地睁大了眼睛，突然身体一软倒下。伊甸园的蛇从他怀抱中抽身出来。  
浮士德又看到布罗肯的篝火，魔鬼的面孔离得极近，在亲吻他，突然又退远，将他仰面躺在地上。他失神的眼睛望着哥特式穹顶，又或者是天空，夕阳月亮晚霞星星卷携着流云过去了。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
梅菲斯特抱着浮士德站起来，捡起地上的帽子扣在他头上，金色卷发和英俊外表的主人正昏睡不醒。他掰着他的脸看了看，然后唤出了阴影中的精灵。  
“您又对他作法？可怜的人，虽然我们不知这种玩乐有何可喜，也只是按主人的意愿行事。”它们熟练地整理两人的衣冠。  
“荒唐的情爱对灵魂有害，我将它修补妥当，这样才能在地狱的市场卖出好价。”魔鬼得意地笑着，露出尖利的牙齿。  
“我们没听说竞标，只听说了私藏...”它们没再说了，将浮士德交给梅菲斯特便隐去了身形。  
魔鬼似乎余兴未尽，他还想亲吻一下他的嘴角，不过浮士德醒来了。  
浮士德把他推远。  
“这是什么地方？你有什么事要向我汇报？”  
“这事我要偷偷向您讲：皇帝要看的魔术表演是特洛伊的海伦！可魔鬼——做不到。”  
“我还是第一次听说有你做不到的事。”  
“因为异教的幽灵不关在基督的地狱里，要去找她，只有前往母亲之国。那里没有路！——只有一片虚无。”  
“虚无...母亲！多么奇妙的词语，我的头脑昏昏沉沉，”浮士德撑着脸，眼中闪出奇妙的光彩，接过了梅菲斯特递来的金钥匙，从始至终都没有细看他一眼，“让我前去——我将在你的虚无里发现万有。”  
浮士德剁脚下沉，梅菲斯特捻了衣角，转身向灯火辉煌的大厅走去。

“哈哈哈哈！我还没开口，你就已经知道？好，我原谅你们擅自离席的过失，只要这场表演看得令人高兴，满意！”  
“正是为了陛下的心愿，我和我的伙伴才悄悄到遥远的古典时代寻访，特洛伊城里帕里斯和海伦正亲密，这才耽误了时间。我们只能据实向他们禀告：要见你们的是神圣罗马帝国的君王！他们的美貌，将万世在贵族和骑士中传扬......”  
“不用多言，他们在哪？”  
梅菲斯特一拍手，便有一股白烟在大厅中央喷涌，浓雾中从地下升起巨大的黑影，一个沉重的雕满希腊式怪物和浮华装饰的炉鼎出现在皇宫贵人们的视线中，旁边站着那面如冰霜的金发术士。  
“亲爱的陛下，好戏正要开始。”

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 悖论：究竟是浮士德想嫖梅菲斯特，还是梅菲斯特想嫖浮士德？


End file.
